smashtvfandomcom-20200214-history
SmashTV Presents: The Secret Life Of Billy Walters 2
SmashTV Presents: The Secret Life Of Billy Walters 2 is an upcoming 2022 2D Animated fantasy adventure comedy film and a sequel to SmashTV Presents: The Secret Life Of Billy Walters. Craig McCracken and Lauren Faust return as directors and James Gunn returns as producer and writer for the sequel. The film will be released by Paramount Pictures on July 8th 2022. Plot The film will take place four years after the events of the first film. Cast Reprising Their Roles: *Charlie Day as Billy Walters, a nerd with experiences of the paranormal. Now 16 years old, he is the current leader / prince of the ghost / monster hybrids while also dealing with High School. *Kevin Hart as Dimpy, a ghost / monster hybrid and Billy's friend. *Saoirse Ronan as Jennifer Drake, a goth kid and the adoptive daughter of Kylro and The Queen who can see the undead. Now 16 years old, she is Billy's girlfriend and the princess of the ghost / monster hybrids while also dealing with High School. *Gary Oldman as Port Wrellick, a dark wizard who was imprisoned since the events of the previous film. *Amy Schumer as Sarah Walters, Billy's mother and the current head human general of the ghost / monster hybrids. *Thomas Middleditch as Lewis Dougie, Billy's friend. Now 16 years old, he is the newest human general for newcomer ghost / monster hybrid warriors while also dealing with High School. *Isabela Moner as Katie Ross, an intelligent kid and Billy's friend. Now 16 years old, she is Lewis's girlfriend and the newest human general for newcomer ghost / monster hybrid warriors while also dealing with High School. *Jad Saxton as Lacey Kirk, Katie's Friend who falls for Billy. She will have a much larger role in the sequel. *Tessa Thompson as Caldridge, a ghost / monster hybrid warrior and Dimpy's girlfriend. *Philip Glasser as Robert Walters, Billy's father and the head human general of the ghost / monster hybrids who was once cursed as Kayzlie by Wrellick before turning back to a human after seeing Sarah for the first time in years. **Sean Penn reprises his role as Kayzlie in flashbacks *John Oliver as Nyles Luthor, Port's former wizard assistant who now works for the ghost / monster hybrids as a trainer to newcomer warriors. *Kit Harington as Packwell, a shade-wearing ghost / monster hybrid wizard and Nyles's friend who now works for the ghost / monster hybrids as the head commander for newcomer warriors. *Norman Reedus as Peter Dawson IV, A skilled wizard bounty hunter and ally of the ghost / monster hybrids. *Andrew Lincoln as William Stryder III, A skilled wizard bounty hunter, Peter's partner, and ally of the ghost / monster hybrids. *John Irwin as Xebirt, a ghost / monster hybrid, skilled video gamer, and Henrietta's boyfriend. *Alyson Stoner as Henrietta, A tall ghost / monster hybrid and Xebirt's girlfriend. *Michael Rooker as Sgt. Crazinium, a ghost / monster hybrid army veteran whio allies with the heroes. *Dee Bradley Baker as Ollie, Xebirt's ghost / monster hybrid pet who is modeled after the Nintendo 64. Bradley Baker also does vocals for the ghost / monster hybrids. *Steven Yeun as Troyder, a ghost / monster hybrid with athletic abilities and a member of Dimpy's pack. *Jack McBrayer as Q-Bert, a ghost / monster hybrid magician and a member of Dimpy's pack. *TJ Miller voices as, a ghost / monster hybrid ninja and a member of Dimpy's pack. *Patrick Stewart as G Hanson, a ghost / monster hybrid demolitionist and the oldest member of Dimpy's pack. *Wes Anderson as Rupert, a ghost / monster hybrid conspiracist and the youngest member of Dimpy's pack. *Bruno Mars as Petritche, a ghost / monster hybrid DJ / doctor and a member of Dimpy's pack. *Jake Gyllenhaal as Ratbeach, a ghost / monster hybrid rat-dog and Rupert's brother who communicates through gestures and gibberish / animal language, with Rupert acting as his translator. Gyllenhaal provides the vocal effects for Ratbeach's gibberish / animal language. *JB Smoove as Janson, a ghost / monster hybrid chef and a member of Dimpy's pack. *Tom Kenny as Tinman, a ghost / monster hybrid and a member of Dimpy's pack who is a nerdy but skilled hacker. *Tara Strong as Laurel, a ghost / monster hybrid warrior and best friend of Caldridge. *Ilana Glazer as Shanice, a ghost / monster hybrid warrior and best friend of Caldridge. *Tilda Swinton as The Queen, the queen of the ghost / monster hybrids and Jennifer's adopted mother. *Hugh Laurie as Kipper, The Queen's ghost / monster hybrid butler. *Bill Pullman as Kylro, the former leader of the ghost / monster hybrids and Jennifer's adopted father who was killed by Wrellick in the previous film. He appears in flashbacks and as a spirit form. *Larry David as Billy's Uncle *Debi Derryberry as Lewis's Mother New Roles: *Linda Hamilton as Danielle Walters, a legendary warrior of the ghost / monster hybrids and Billy's grandmother who was presumed dead during a battle with Wrellick's army, but was shown to be alive at the end of the first film. She was previously voiced by Kate Higgins in the first film. *Jason Statham as Jim Cutthroat VI, a legendary wizard bounty hunter and the boss of Peter and William who has a despise for ghost / monster hybrids, but later allies with them due to his troubled past with Vexius. *Gaten Matarazzo as Paul Crawford, a 14 year old high school student with experiences of the paranormal who allies with the heroes and befriends Billy. *Storm Reid as Leslie Nixon, a 14 year old intelligent high school student and Paul's love interest who allies with the heroes and befriends Katie. *Dave Bautista as Vexius, a powerful sorcerer of dark magic and the main antagonist who wants to end life to all ghost / monster hybrids. *Cameron Monaghan as Mikey Drake / Spearhead, an assassin sorcerer working for Vexius and Jennifer's long-lost / presumed-to-be-dead brother who has no memory of her or his past. *Constance Wu as Haley Cutthroat VI, a legendary wizard bounty hunter and Jim's fiancee. *Stephanie Gil as Nia Dougie, a 14 year old athletic high school student, Lewis's younger sister, and Dennis's love interest who allies with the heroes and befriends Jennifer. *Sean Giambrone as Dennis Wilson, a 14 year old high school student and skilled hacker who allies with the heroes and befriends Lewis. *Joe Keery as Nick Crawford, Paul's overprotective 16 year old brother and high school student who allies with the heroes and is an old friend of Billy. *Patricia Arquette as Micori, a ghost / monster hybrid fortuneteller who can see and correctly predict future events. *Richard E. Grant as Ricardo, a ghost / monster hybrid lieutenant. *Bette Midler as Jiminez Luthor, a master wizard / jester and Nyles's master. *Thandie Newton as Jackaya / Abby Dawson, a retired ghost / monster hybrid warrior and Caldridge's mother who has a full-time job on Earth as the principal of Billy's high school. *John Cena as Frederick Stone, the vice principal of Billy's high school. *Paul Reubens as Noah Smith, a science teacher at Billy's High School who wants to see proof of ghost / monster hybrids. *Vin Diesel as Galigus, a legendary ghost / monster hybrid warrior and general and old friend of Kylro who now works as a guide / mentor to Jennifer. *Daisy Ridley as Henrietta Drake, a legendary warrior of the ghost / monster hybrids and Jennifer's biological mother who was killed during a battle with Wrellick's army, and abandoned her daughter to protect her from Wrellick's power. *Steven Blum as Erik Drake, a legendary warrior / lieutenant of the ghost / monster hybrids and Jennifer's biological father who was killed during a battle with Wrellick's army, and abandoned his daughter to protect her from Wrellick's power. *CM Punk as Ryan Nova II, a wizard bounty hunter and Jim's partner / assistant. *AJ Lee as Sharon Ashers II, a wizard bounty hunter and Ryan's girlfriend. *Milo Ventimiglia as Olaf Johnson III, a wizard bounty hunter. *Lindsay Jones as Kyra, a ghost / monster hybrid warrior who is the leader of the KMLG, a ghost / monster hybrid organization dedicated to fighting off evil. She has the same voice and personality of Ruby Rose from RWBY. *Barbara Dunkelman as Myra, a ghost / monster hybrid warrior and member of KMLG. She has the same voice and personality of Yang Xiao Long from RWBY. *Kara Eberle as Lyra, a ghost / monster hybrid warrior and member of KMLG. She has the same voice and personality of Weiss Schnee from RWBY. *Arryn Zech as Gyra, a ghost / monster hybrid warrior and member of KMLG. She has the same voice and personality of Blake Belladonna from RWBY.